


Safety

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Nightmares, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has a nightmare and wakes up the boys. They come in and help her get back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this 'cause I hit a rough patch and needed some comfort, even if it is from imaginary men. Enjoy!

“No! No! Leave me be! Stop!” You scream, thrashing about in your sleep, tangling yourself further in the sheets. Dean and Sam burst in, knives in Sam’s hands, Dean’s revolver in his, both boys alert and worried. Their eyes dart around your room, looking for danger, and when they find none, they turn their eyes to your now-awake, sobbing form. Sam’s the first to move, dropping his knives and climbing into bed beside you, wrapping his arms around you, stroking your hair as you sobbed into his chest. 

Dean moves slower, sitting on the edge of the bed, unsure what to do, feeling frustrated. “What happened (Y/N)?” he asks softly, and you shake your head, pulling in a shuddering breath then letting it out slowly. You pull away from Sam, wiping your eyes and biting your lip, embarrassment coloring your cheeks pink. 

“S-Sorry guys. I didn’t mean to wake you. It was just a nightmare.” You try to brush it off nonchalantly, but both of their eyes narrow at you and you know they don’t believe you. Sam opens his mouth to speak but you hold your hand up and shake your head. “Before you guys found me… Well, before we found each other, my father…” 

You pause to collect your thoughts, then continue, “He wasn’t abusive, per se. He didn’t hit me, didn’t hurt me physically. He was a good manipulator. And he knew where my weaknesses were. Being around him was uncomfortable, and made my skin itch. I always felt claustrophobic around him, like any movement would screw me over for eternity. Like I wasn’t good enough.

He didn’t want me growing up and being my own person. He didn’t like me not being his puppet, there to make him happy with everything I did, clamoring for his approval. He almost got violent a few times, though he never raised a hand, only his voice. And so I’ve had these types of nightmares for a long time, though they’re sporadic, instead of every time he and I talk, now that I cut him off.. It’s just.. I don’t know why I had one..” 

You take a deep breath, realizing you had poured out a shit-ton about your past you hadn’t told anyone. Ducking your head, you shift and set your feet down on the other side of the bed, your back to the boys, biting your lip so hard you briefly wonder if it’ll split. “Ah, wow, sorry guys. I just poured that on you, and you don’t need that. I’m just.. I’m gonna go.” You apologize at a mumble, standing up and walking towards your door. 

Just as your feet hit the hallway, your bed squeaks and Sam’s arms are around your waist, pulling you back to him, his face buried in your neck. There’s a wetness there and you realize he’s crying. _Why is he crying?_ “Sam?” You ask softly, and he shakes his head, trying to keep his breathing even. You reach a hand up and stroke through his hair, trying to help him relax using a technique that helps you. 

Dean moves in front of you, taking your free hand in his, locking eyes with you, biting his lip. “(Y/N), sweetheart, don’t be sorry for sharing that. We need to know. We can help. Sam… Sammy understands, I’m sure. You know I’m not good with chick flick moments, but know I’m down for a workout if you ever need to get out your anger.. And I can help calm you down too. Tell me what helps and I’ll do all I can.” He offers, stroking his hand up your forearm just the way you like, which surprises you, making your eyes fill with a question. He smiles softly and shrugs. “I noticed you do that often to yourself, I figured you like it. I’m glad to see you do.” 

You blush and smile shyly, closing your eyes and leaning back against Sam. “Thank you boys. I… I appreciate it. You both can go back to bed, I’ll try to get back to sleep.” You suggest quietly, not wanting to inconvenience them any more. Sam stiffens, his arms tightening around your waist, and Dean firmly shakes his head ‘no’. “We wouldn’t dream of it (Y/N).” Dean says as he walks back over to your bed, fixing the covers. He slips his shirt off and tosses it to the other side of the room, sliding under the blankets, though you can’t really see what he’s doing, only hear.

Sam takes a deep breath and pulls away, spinning you to face him. “(Y/N), is it okay if we sleep in your bed with you? Just sleep, I swear. But… I hope that having us with you will make you feel safer.. I want to keep you safe. I’m sorry he was like that with you, you don’t deserve that, not ever. You are more than enough, for anyone. And anyone who asks for more than you can manage, they aren’t worth it. They aren’t looking out for your best interests, only theirs. If you ever need to talk, or have another nightmare, please, come get me” He begs, blushing, and you smile, wrapping your arms around him in a loose hug, making eye contact so he can see your gratitude and sincerity. 

“Please stay with me tonight Sam. I’m okay with you and Dean sleeping in my bed. You guys do make me feel safe, I’m always and forever thankful that I met you both. You’ve helped immensely with all of this, this mess in my head, more than you realize. Both of you. This bunker is my home, and you boys are my family. So let’s get some sleep, we can talk more tomorrow. I… I’ll give you guys more details tomorrow, if you still want to hear.” You whisper that last part, your words almost sticking in your throat as it tightens at the thought of the boys realizing how screwed up you really were. 

Sam smiles widely and kisses your forehead before shifting and wrapping an arm around your waist, guiding you to your bed. “Get in. I’m on your other side.” You chuckle at his bossiness but climb into your bed and under your covers, grinning at Dean, who holds the blankets up for you and Sam. You settle in by Dean and Sam follows, wrapping his arms hesitantly around you. You pause, unsure if you’re reading the signs clearly, and Dean huffs, pushing you slightly towards Sam, a silent encouragement for you to get closer to Sam. Blushing, you scoot back against Sam and he crushes you close to him, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. 

“Goodnight (Y/N).” Dean’s gruff voice sounds from beside you as he shuts off your bedside lamp. 

“G’night Dean.” You murmur, reaching out and stroking his hair once before slipping your fingers through Sam’s. His breath is warm against the back of your neck and the vibrations from his chuckles make your body relax, the feeling of safety cocooning you. 

“Goodnight beautiful.” Sam whispers in your ear just as you fall into the best sleep you’ve had in years. 


End file.
